


This ain't personal

by 0909magic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0909magic/pseuds/0909magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基於一個假設：若是Rumlow十幾歲就進了九頭蛇當傭兵，那麼，其實他識得冬兵的時間並不少於隊長和他的Bucky相處之時。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

當他說：『橋上那個人，我認識他…』時，Brock Rumlow的腦子就像老舊的水壩，框地一聲，出現無可救藥的裂縫。

他不可能記得。

抱著胸，Rumlow站在前方，試著讓自己看來冷漠專注。

懷著一絲希望，Rumlow看著Pierce展開他最拿手的，溫和地，充斥著客觀正義與崇高理想的完美說服功夫，耐著性子想轉開士兵的注意力。

就像個迷失的男孩，坐在椅子上的士兵直視著身旁的老人。他像是抓緊了某個飄忽的意象，Pierce說的話他似乎沒聽見。

『But I knew him. 』士兵堅持著。

Rumlow的世界於是崩塌。

Pierce直接放棄，本來就有比說服更可靠的選擇。椅子上的男人再來會經歷什麼Rumlow很清楚，這不是第一次了。

很久以前，他們曾弄丟過這個重要的資產，珍貴的冬兵。當時跟著大夥銜命至紐約街頭找回他時，士兵也是這樣，困惑惘然，站在街角發呆。

那年Rumlow十七歲。

他親眼看著叫他小鬼，教他如何正確持槍，一腳將他踹離地雷區的冬兵，安靜的坐上椅子，發出可怕的嘶吼聲，然後醒來，將他忘得一乾二淨。

他是資產，他們說。當他們將士兵置入冰櫃裡時，Rumlow只能無言的看著。

士兵總會重新覺醒，完成下一個任務，然後再次將他遺忘。

他從未記得他。

但他說，他認得那個人——

Steve 該死的Rogers。

這不公平。

 

※ 　　　※　　　　※

 

「痛苦是必要的，能讓你變得更強大。」

Rumlow輕撫著士兵的臉，喃喃唸著。

至少他們是這樣說的。

椅子裡的士兵雙眼閉著，週圍很安靜，只有連在他身上的測量儀發出規律的機器聲，他陷入昏迷，因為強大電擊再度“清洗”了他的腦子。

其他人都出去了，現在他們無事可做，只能等待。但Rumlow會守在他身邊，因為“資產”現在無力抵擋任何襲擊。

Rumlow知道所有的程序，半個小時後士兵會醒來，所有經歷過的痛苦都將遺忘，他們會幫他準備好，讓他成為最可靠的殺戮機器，重新上陣。

但現在，在這短暫的時間內，沈睡著的年輕士兵是屬於他的。

Rumlow喜歡這麼想。

士兵還保有他二十年前第一次見到時的容貌，對一個隨時會死在戰場上的突擊隊殺手而言，這張臉孔可能是Rumlow生命中最接近永恆的東西。

一個從不改變，自七十年前延續至今的傳說。他還是一樣的冷血，危險，而且，永遠這麼年輕。

當年Rumlow第一次看到他時就有人警告：離他遠點，那可是冬兵。

打從十五歲就在街頭打殺混日子的Rumlow完全不以為意，什麼冬兵，看來也沒比他大幾歲，不過就是有條很酷的金屬義肢嗎？了不起啊。

那時他剛進這個組織，九頭蛇。well，搞出些名堂，幹掉幾個混混，還沒被丟進牢裡，有人問他想不想做點真正的大事，別在街頭和這些垃圾扯不清了。

不就是做打手，在哪都一樣。只是這群人真專業的多，要處理的目標更是高貴，政要，軍伐，企業家，還有科學家啊——是比流氓黑道有趣。

進九頭蛇後Rumlow算長了見識，明白什麼才是『專業人士』。他在街頭練就的那套天地無畏，打死才算的狠功在這群人眼中只是小兒科。他們為達任務不擇手段，殺人放火不是重點，效率才是一切。Rumlow覺得自己每天都在往腦子裡塞新東西；摶擊小case，槍械炸藥叫必要技能，有些人連系統駭客的功夫都有，該死的是他發現自己除了很會打架外一無是處。

反正他年輕，組織對他的要求也不高，他是外圍人員，有時候Rumlow覺得他們只是想找他來當炮灰擋子彈的，他根本接觸不到中心任務。

然後他見到了冬兵。

Rumlow永遠記得他出現那天。

他跟著一組人，進駐雷克雅維克的臨時基地，高峰會明天就要舉行，Rumlow知道有個重要人物得在峰會前解決，但他不知道目標是誰，也弄不清行動內容，上頭只是交給他一桌子的武裝彈藥，和一長串清單，要他準備好。

這不算什麼艱難的任務，整理裝備罷了。只是基地裡的氣氛很怪，老手們全窩在一起竊竊私語，臉色很難看，躁動地抽著煙，不時張望門口。

有人要來？難道是Pierce？，Rumlow知道他人也在冰島，新聞天天都在播。不過那些人的態度不太像是要迎接九頭蛇的老大，他們動不動就摸一下身上的槍，像在確認自己有帶好武器，Rumlow覺得他們很緊張，有個輩份很深的老傢伙證明這點，他不悅地叨唸了句『一定要動用到那個武器嗎？』

其他人聞言，無奈搖頭。

武器？有趣了，Rumlow很好奇，他幫著運過一堆武器，其中還有一發就能滅了整個阿富汗小鎮的玩意兒，不過他從沒看過有什麼東西能令這班專業的傢伙如此手足無措。

他等著，腦子亂跑，想像會有什麼強大的武力出現，也許是Stark工業最近公開的多重彈頭迫擊砲…

沒有武器，只有Pierce，他溫良地笑著走進室內，身後跟著個滿頭亂髮的年輕男人，穿著簡便的牛仔外套，Rumlow心想那應該是保鑣。

負責這次行動的人向Pierce微點頭，然後默默地交給那位保鑣一份資料。男人翻看了一下，把資料丟回去，逕自走到Rumlow身邊，掃一眼桌面，隨手指著：

「這個，這個，還有這些…」他說著，個頭比Rumlow高得多的傢伙側過頭瞄他：

「明白了？」

Rumlow不明白他該明白什麼。

「我要準備…」Rumlow有點慌張，根據街頭法則，跟著老大進門的人位階應該都很高。

「整理好就是了。」那人冷漠地說。然後他脫了外套，露出那條驚人的左臂。

金屬做的。

武器不會是指這個人吧？

Pierce放心地走了，他只是送人，不，是送武器來的？Rumlow回頭盯著桌上那一大堆真槍實彈，ok，他要手槍，狙擊步槍，短刀，衝鋒槍，手榴彈…

Rumlow快手快腳地整理，準備彈藥，檢查槍支，眼睛是盯著自己的工作，但聽覺全被身側不遠處說話的聲音吸引住。

行動負責人在說明作業程序，語速很急，像是只想快點交待完，Rumlow注意到他們沒向那個男人打招呼，直接開始行前簡報。他用眼角餘光偷瞄著，有條金屬手臂的男人漠然看著白板上的計劃。

Rumlow注意到其他人都很安靜，而且，全都站在那個人一步外，似乎刻意對他保持距離。

那個男人說了句他聽不懂的話，然後重回到他身邊，Rumlow正在檢查狙擊步槍，他拉開保險，低頭瞄了一下準星，男人皺眉了。

「不是這樣。小鬼。」那人說，他奪過Rumlow手上的槍，舉在眼前做了個瞄準的動作：

「要這樣，除非你想打自己的腳。」

媽的，就算才十七歲，但二年前街上就沒人敢叫老子小鬼了。

敢的那些人也早被他打殘了。

這個叫他小鬼的人看來也沒多大啊，不過Rumlow吞下了怒氣沒發作，他是新人不是笨蛋。周圍的氣氛緊繃成這樣，從銀臂人進門後，大夥連煙都不抽了。

別找自己的碴。

Rumlow悻悻地接過槍，照著那傢伙說的比劃了一下：「這樣？」

「不錯啊小鬼。」

他這麼說，帶著嘲弄的笑意。

Rumlow忽然發現，他不討厭被這個人這樣叫。

他們說，時間到了，銀臂人轉身，和幾個資深人員就這麼走出去了，Rumlow傻眼看著他的背影，再看看桌上這堆武器，想著然後咧？

有人拍他的背說，東西拿好，跟上。

要他當苦力扛武器就是了？Rumlow呿了一聲，沒好氣地將這堆重裝武力裝好扛上。這時有個年紀大了點的傢伙對他說：「你膽子很大，那可是冬兵。」

「冬兵是什麼東西？」

「你等一下就會知道了，總之，離他遠點。」

「為什麼？」扛著十幾公斤重物的Rumlow有點吃力的跟著人家屁股後頭問。

「因為他眼中只有任務，其他都是屎，」那人沒看他，冷冷地說：

「反正你看著就是了。」

Rumlow皺眉，話不能說清楚一點嗎？

然後他才知道，這不能怪前輩。

關於他的冬兵，永遠沒人能說清楚一切。


	2. Chapter 2

生命到底有什麼意義？這個問題Rumlow從來沒想過。

他沒機會想。就像窮到快沒飯吃的人沒時間去想人生哲理，只能想法子餵飽自己一樣；從出生到現在，光是盡全力活下來就夠忙的了，Rumlow沒那閒功夫去思考什麼生命意義。

無論是在救濟院或是街頭，哪裡都一樣，當站在面前的那個人不死就是自己得沒命時，一切都沒有意義，只剩價值；一命換一命，大家公平交易。

Rumlow覺得自己只是出價比他人高些，有本事奪了對方的命來換他的。

但如今，在這個北歐寒冷城市的夜晚，他算是見識了誰才是出價最高的人。

他們在午夜時出發，外頭冷得要命，但車廂裡更冷。

沒人說話，大夥都很沈默。離開駐點時Rumlow被指派乘坐第二輛車，他肩上的武器早卸下了，送進第一輛車裡，幾個最資深的特務和那個叫冬兵的人都在裡頭。

這回是Rumlow第一次接觸中心任務，他發覺雙腳不由自主的微抖著，一定是太冷了，Rumlow深呼吸，只想讓心臟別跳得那麼厲害，他總覺得隔座的人搞不好都聽得到。

叫他離冬兵遠一點的傢伙瞄了他一眼，Rumlow不喜歡他的眼神，那裡頭有他最厭惡，專給沒用垃圾的東西，同情。

好像他等一下就會死掉一樣。

Rumlow轉過頭，看著車窗外清冷的街景，腦子飛到方才看見的那個人，他們說他是武器。

他想著那張完全沒有威脅性的臉，和那隻金屬手臂。

Rumlow對自己說，無論如何，待會兒一定要看清楚是怎麼回事。

車子駛近一棟四層高，外觀像個不起眼的公家辦公樓前，夜已深，但這棟樓燈火通明，門口有一組武警，四個人全付武裝盯著外頭的街道。

兩輛車就這樣刷地停在建築物前，Rumlow先下車，手放在後腰的槍柄上，然後他看著從另一輛車裡，資深人員和那個叫冬兵的人也下了車，門口的武警提著長槍正要走過來詢問。

啪啪啪啪，四個輕微的，像拍巴掌搬的聲音響起，四個武警直接倒下。

裝了消音器的槍，皆是前額一槍斃命。Ok，銀臂人的槍法是挺棒的。

Rumlow看著他將手上的用過的槍往身後一丟，有個資深人員立刻接住，一旁馬上就有人將狙擊步槍遞上。Rumlow覺得那個叫他離遠點的老傢伙根本是白交待的。新進一年多的人員行動時根本無法靠近那個人。

他簡直是一路殺上去的。

武警只是第一道關卡，Rumlow跟著，看到那群心狠手辣的『前輩』像王族出巡一樣在跟冬兵後方，無論到那個定點，黑衣銀臂的殺手永遠是開第一槍的那個。

彈無虛發，效率十足，開槍時手臂銀光微閃，默然前進。Rumlow發現同伙的自己人移動時都很小心，沒人走在那傢伙的正前方。為什麼？

然後他懂了，因為那個人如此專注，他就這樣安靜的前行，任何事物都無法干擾他，倒在地上的屍體他直接跨過，出現障礙時一槍清除，快得像反射動作。

Rumlow開始想，要是自己人擋在前方，這個有隻金屬手臂的人決對會毫不遲疑，瞬間清掉。

所以他們說，離他遠點。

對手反抗得很激烈，似乎事先得到警告，這棟樓裡搞不好守了一連的兵。Rumlow參與過幾次暗殺行動，他發現這次不是，這是大剌剌的屠殺，是申明，是一種恐嚇。

殺給某些人看的。

Rumlow看著他在自己人受傷倒下時完全沒有反應，繼續前進。就像行走於曠野，週身事物皆為虛無。

有同伴倒下，Rumlow趕上前補位，他著迷地跟在冬兵身側，警告早丟到月球上去了，他只想靠近一點。

在暗夜掩護下，冬兵直直走向他要的，由一群訓練有素的特務守著的那條命。

Rumlow不知道那個人是誰，只知道他是怎麼死的；冬兵左拳打爛了護在他前方的最後一人，右手舉槍，子彈從左眼穿過腦子，任務結束。

撤退時Rumlow在腦子裡做簡單算數，二十條人命，冬兵一人占了十條。

要是人命可以當有價貨幣，此人恐怕價值連城。

生平第一次，Rumlow由衷的崇拜起某個人。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

十分鐘了。

安靜的，沒有任何干擾的十分鐘過去。

Rumlow算著，還有二十分，可以像這樣坐在他的冬兵身邊，握著他的手，輕按他的額頭。

也許開始老了吧，時間變得珍貴。

他和冬兵相處的時間並不多，但每一次都能在他腦中烙下印記。

十七歲那年他見識到人也可以成為強大的武器。在冬兵面前，人命，不，是所有的事物都脆弱不堪。當成為可以毀滅一切的人，就再也不必恐懼，冬兵就是恐懼本身。

對一個總在慌亂中拼死求生的男孩子而言，那個男人無堅不摧，像個超人，如神般了不起。

到後來，Rumlow才知道他還是太年輕，想法太單純。

神根本不存在，沒有人真能無堅不摧。有時候，能造成傷害的不是什麼了不起的武器，一丁點微不足道的東西就能產生毀滅性的破壞。

例如某個佇立在街角，不起眼的消防栓，就能因為關於它的記憶而毀掉悍如暴風的冬兵。

記憶是很可怕的力量。

上個月史密森博物館開了特展，主題是偉大的美國隊長和咆嘯突擊隊早年的史料，開展那天Rumlow也去了。那天他看著Steve Rogers在做完所有的公關，擺了一早上客套傻笑後，走到James Buchanan Barnes的影像前佇立。

Rogers叫他Bucky，一個蠢暴了，小鬼頭才會有的名字。他總說他們是一起長大的。

站在後方，Rumlow看不見Rogers的表情。他在緬懷故人吧。無所謂，那不關他的事，和隊長一樣，Rumlow只是望著電子影像裡那個大兵的臉。

一臉不爽的樣子。他完全沒變。

資料說，Barnes中士已為國捐軀。Rumlow覺得若這是真的，而他的冬兵其實是另一個人，沒有這些陳舊的過往，那應該是件好事。

可惜，他們在看著的是同一個人。

不知道Rogers現在是否想到當年他和老友一起在布魯克林生活那段年少時代。他和他的“Bucky”必定曾在紐約的街頭渡過窮困但快樂的日子，他們眼中的城市，國家，這個世界應該很美好，值得他們拿性命去守護。

不過，也可能完全不是那麼回事。人總會記著過去比較美好的時刻。

比方說Rumlow就一直記得當年和冬兵一起闖進阿富汗戰地的日子。

冰島任務後上頭發現他是個“可造之材”，Rumlow當時的表現堪稱完美，他證明了自己可以配合冬兵的行動。

維持冷戰的恐怖平衡在當時是九頭蛇的目標，阿富汗成了必爭之地，幾個強國在這個貧瘠之地指手劃腳，九頭蛇在其中都有作為，就像Pierce說的：他們要形塑這個世界。

冬兵是關鍵武力，一枚好棋。Rumlow後來想通了為什麼Pierce這麼“愛用”冬兵，因為他是個不可能的傳說，一個鬼故事，在現實世界中，鬼是不存在的。

很多事用“不可能”就能帶過時，人們就會懶得找出源頭。

不過，這些Rumlow才不管，他只是滿懷崇敬和興奮，跟著冬兵，看著他像惡魔一樣在荒野高原中掃盡所有的目標，對他而言這就夠了。

不用再害怕任何人，人們才要怕他。Rumlow甚至沒想過身前這個暗如夜影的人是怎麼來的。

他只是冬兵的小鬼。

冬兵對他從沒好臉色，不要緊，反正他對誰都一視同仁，連Pierce，冬兵對待他的態度也沒什麼不同，只是將他當做下命令的機器。

反而是Pierce總是一臉溫良客氣，微笑著對冬兵說：有一個四級的對象要處理…

Rumlow帶著有趣的心態看著。

他的冬兵很無情，日子一久，Rumlow習慣了他的冷漠，知道在配合他時別期待他會顧全自己的安全，無論誰的命在他眼中皆如草菅。

於是當那天，冬兵忽然趕上前，用力的踹他一腳，狠狠地讓他在黃沙地上滾了幾圈。Rumlow背著槍吃力的起身，吐掉嘴裡的沙土時，他只想到，該死，不小心擋住冬兵了？

「地雷。」冬兵冷冷地瞪著他說。

然後他就走開了。

Rumlow望向他方才的位置，一枚硬幣大小的黑色物體露出沙地，映著太陽發出金屬光澤。

冬兵救了他一命。Rumlow不知該如何形容這種感覺。深吸口氣，Rumlow忙跟上他的腳步，頭抬得老高，一種屌屌的感覺油然而生。

他原以為，這表示在冬兵眼中，他是與眾不同的。

可惜，後來他才知道，這只是個警訊。

他的冬兵要出狀況了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

名氣是個討厭的東西，Rumlow相信Rogers是這麼認為的。

博物館裡的人太多，而且大家都想和美國隊長合照。Rogers一臉無奈地被公關人員拖離Barnes中士的展區角落，再度被推入人群中。

身為突擊隊長，Rumlow判斷在一堆死老百姓中Rogers應該沒事，不必理會他，而且，他現在可以好好的看著那個人了。

黑白影像裡的他在笑。

Rumlow沒看過他笑得這麼自在開心。他和Rogers兩個人都一樣。無聲的影像如同謎題，Rumlow很想知道Rogers當時在說些什麼。

為什麼能讓他笑成這樣。

Rumlow原以為他就是個冷血機器，人的情緒很少出現在他臉上，除了任務出現阻礙時的煩躁和怒氣。最少在他識得冬兵的第一年時是這樣的。

直到他們回紐約。

那天冬兵和以往一樣，安靜冷淡地坐在車上，望著車窗外，眉心皺著。

沒有任何異常，直到坐在他身邊的冬兵忽然一拳打壞車門，躍出時速60哩的車外。

駕駛急剎車，但已來不及，冬兵飛奔過街，瞬間不見人影。

所有的行動立刻暫停，Rumlow收到新的指令，找回冬兵。

他們找了一天一夜。

最後，在清晨時分，Rumlow根據基地的指示，在布魯克林舊城區的街頭找到他了。

天光漸白，他一身黑衣，站在巷弄前，低頭望著一個老舊消防栓。

Rumlow慢慢靠近他，小心翼翼地。

「Sir？」Rumlow輕聲喚他。

冬兵沒看他。映著從大街盡頭透出的日光，他臉上的表情Rumlow從沒見過，事實上他不記得冬兵有過什麼表情。

那是好奇，疑惑，他盯著那個消防栓像在看著什麼難解的謎。

「Sir，你還好嗎？」Rumlow又走近了一點。

這時冬兵轉頭看他。

「小鬼…」他皺起眉，然後抬眼，張望了一下：

「這裡是哪裡？」

「紐約…」Rumlow回答，但心裡隱隱覺得不對勁，好像不該跟他說這個。

「不，不是…」

冬兵喃喃唸著，將視線轉回那個消防栓上。

「這個不是才裝好嗎？為什麼…舊了…」

他微笑，像想到什麼有趣的事 。Rumlow第一次看到他笑。

「我把它弄壞了，因為好熱…」

什麼意思？Rumlow迷惑於他說的話，和他臉上溫暖的，像鄰家年紀大一點的男孩子在打趣時那種笑。

他來不及問明白，支援到了，幾個特務圍上來，連Pierce都到了，他坐在車上冷眼看著。

他們帶走冬兵時他沒有反抗，Rumlow也上了車，因為他是冬兵的小鬼，他得跟著。

那是第一次，他看到真正的冬兵作業是如何執行的。

他們說，他離開冷凍狀態太久了，一切得重新再來。

Pierce回答無所謂，反正暫時用不上他了。

他們將他壓進那張黑椅裡，機器動了，他的冬兵開始嘶吼，Rumlow覺得自己的胸口悶得要命，還有點痛。

他不知道發生了什麼事。穿著白色醫師袍的人說，清乾淨後就進行回收。

後來他才明白，他們在清除他的記憶。

等到下次，他們再度帶回冬兵時已是三年後。

那時Rumlow早已不是小鬼，而他的冬兵早在冰凍前就將他遺忘。


	3. Chapter 3

二十分。

監看幕上的波紋開始變化。Rumlow望了一眼，再低頭，握著他，拇指輕撫手背，他的手指微動。嗯。冬兵開始對接觸有反應。

等一下，當他再度睜開眼睛時，臉上的迷惘困惑都會消失，將重新成為Rumlow第一次遇見時的冷漠戰士。

那時就不需要這樣坐在他身邊，也不能再握著他的手了。

抬頭看看儀器上的數值，Rumlow想著發明這玩意兒的人應該很聰明，清洗得精準無比，只會留下他們需要的東西，比方說殺戮技能。他們讓一個人成為只會執行任務的機器，可惜那個人總會再度“失控”，然後全都得重來一遍。

使用→失控→清洗→冷藏。再聰明也是徒勞，科技和人性對抗的結果是這個程序總須不斷的重複。這本該是個bug，那些聰明人卻在處理這個錯漏時神奇地創造出附加價值：一具永生的殺人機器。

根據史料，Barnes中士於28歲時殉職。28歲，看著他沈睡的臉，Rumlow想著，你就停在這個年紀。

他自己卻不停的往時間盡頭奔去。

20歲那年在做些什麼Rumlow已記不太清楚，大概就是那些鳥事，殺人放火吧。

當所有交到他手上的任務都能完美執行，殺的人夠多，沒賠上自己性命，不久後上頭覺得他可以洗白了。

一個九頭蛇的殺手戴上神盾局的名牌，只需要簡單的面試罷了。

他開始收到兩方的命令，內容都差不多，一樣在殺人，除掉不應存在的障礙，有趣的是，Rumlow覺得兩邊用的理由差不多，都是『為了人類全體著想』。

神盾局，九頭蛇，做法相同，角度問題。對他而言不過是多領一份薪水。

兩方組織都漸漸地將行動主導權交給他，不管接到哪邊的任務，Rumlow一貫地專注認真；若是雙面間諜也有獎，他大概能領到奧斯卡。

上頭的人（兩方都一樣）欣賞他，他們說，只有信念堅定的人才能像Rumlow這樣對任務內容從不質疑，總是全力達成使命。Rumlow的回答也很一致，他說當然，這可是為了『人類全體』啊。

人類全體個屁。

Rumlow不認為自己有什麼信念，執念倒是有的，他在等一個人，一具武器，整整三年。

他的冬兵。

柏林圍牆倒塌後，這兩年冷戰表面上結束了，強權的手還是在底下攪動，很多東西不明著來，轉向暗處，此刻正是用上鬼怪的好時機。

文明發展很吊詭，愈矯正就愈偏差。人類全體向來朝混亂的極大值發展，於是冬兵一定會再來重新形塑這個世界，Rumlow等著那天出現。而只有最優秀的特務才能靠近他，Rumlow心知他必須維持這個狀態。

鬼將再度現身的那天，Rumlow就像當年那些老傢伙一樣，全付武裝保持警戒。他負責主導任務，前置作業已完成，只等著動手的時間。他很冷靜，最少表面上看來如此，沒人知道他從昨晚收到通知後就徹夜未眠。

Rumlow正對屬下作行前簡報，重點只有一個：注意等一下進來的那個人，行動時別擋他的路，想搶功就是死路一條，連幫你收屍的人都沒有——

然後冬兵進來了。

一切都為了這一刻。

Rumlow知道記憶會出錯，小時候覺得很廣闊的學校體育場，舊地重遊時通常會發現其實沒這麼大。於是冬兵也許並非他印象中那麼強大的戰士，畢竟那年他才17歲。

但就和當年相同，他完全沒變。他們改良了冬兵的防彈裝，卻沒人想過要處理一下人形兵器那頭亂髪。依舊冷淡漠然，不打招呼。

他沒變，變的是Rumlow自己，他已不再是個小鬼。而且和當年那些老傢伙不同，Rumlow對人形兵器必須進場這檔事只有一個想法：

終於。

可能還有幾分傲然。

Rumlow大步迎向前，直視他的眼睛，穩穩地將目標資料和任務內容放到他手上。

冬兵接過，隨手翻看。很好，就是這樣。不再是小鬼的任務領袖正正經經地沈著臉面對剛到場的武器。

冬兵看完文件後闔上，然後從頭到腳掃視他，眉頭皺著，似乎對眼前這個人有那麼點疑惑。

不會吧？他對我還有印象？曾經的跟屁蟲小鬼，九頭蛇的明日之星，任務主導人Rumlow心思浮動不已…

「你好矮。」冬兵說。

靠。

Rumlow覺得自己剛被人甩了個無形的巴掌。

「矮子，工具呢？」冬兵不耐地問。

什麼意思？矮子是在叫他嗎？

冬兵以前就這麼混蛋嗎？

對，眼下在屋子裡的特務身高全在一米八以上，但是老子離這標準也不過二公分的距離啊…該死，他手上還管著一個分隊耶。

是啦，分隊裡比他矮的也只有一個女性特務，但Rumlow確定人前人後他們都沒那個膽子說他矮。王八蛋，他發現自己的手下有幾個人側頭忍笑，大概快憋死了。

「裝備！」Rumlow回頭吼了一聲，屬下立刻手忙腳亂搬起兩個大鐵箱放上桌打開。

冬兵逕自走到桌前，面無表情地抬起裝了雷射瞄準器的高科技步槍。他點頭，看來很滿意。

這柄長槍是上個月才上市的新品，冬兵檢查時卻順手得像玩了好幾年，他對武器的直覺讓Rumlow印象深刻。

Rumlow確定他離開冰櫃不到24小時。

「準備好就出發。」Rumlow交待屬下，而不是剛進來的黑色武器。不需要，如果他還是Rumlow記憶中的那個人，那他永遠處在備戰狀態。

果然，冬兵只是沈靜地走出去，他帶的人反而有些手足無措。

「聽著，」Rumlow轉頭冷冷地對著這群第一次見到冬兵的人道：

「行動時照先前演練的，跟好他，但別靠太近。」他說著，帶上自己的裝備，先一步趕上冬兵。

那群小鬼的命他才懶得管，現在他眼中只有一個人，他的冬兵。

終於再度上場了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

史密森博物館一下子空了一半，因為Steve Rogers走了。

Rumlow沒跟著離開，他還想多待一會兒。現在安靜得多，Rumlow四下走著，尋找James Buchanan Barnes前半生的片斷。

東西不多，畢竟美國隊長才是群眾注目的焦點，其他都是配角。關於隊長其人，Rumlow和他共事一段時間了，他就是個表裡如一，正直的傢伙。和史料中敍述的相差不遠，他沒興趣，何況隊長自己說的故事比這些公開史料更多也更有趣。

但Barnes中士呢？

資料說他在突擊隊裡的主要的任務是狙擊手，不像手舉盾牌的隊長，他是玩槍的。

大兵哪個不配槍。不過，一個屢建戰功的狙擊手，殺的人肯定不少。Rumlow忍不住想，在光明的美國隊長身後，Barnes幫他背了多少條人命？

他一直在做一樣的事。不論是Rogers的Bucky還是冬兵，殺手就是殺手，掛的名號不同罷了。

看著Barnes中士的照片，Rumlow有點同情起這個小夥子。他不像冬兵，一點都不像。他會笑，有感情，冬兵沒有，他只有任務。於是取人性命時，這位中士要面對的困擾應該比冬兵大。

上回Rogers在任務結束後，和他們幾個突擊隊的喝了幾杯，那天他的話比平常多，Rogers提起以前的事，關於二戰時在德國森林裡的任務，講到咆嘯突擊隊的英雄事跡，當然還有裡頭每個大兵都幹過的那些令他難忘的蠢事。隊長一個個點名，當說到他的Bucky時就停下來了。

最好的朋友死於他的作戰計劃，對Rogers而言應該是不久前的事。

那時夜已深，看著隊長忽然沈默，雙眼發直盯著酒杯。坐在他身邊，Rumlow想問：你真的了解他嗎？你的Bucky？

他沒開口，只是陪著多喝了二杯。

Rogers心裡的Bucky是怎樣的人他不清楚，但Rumlow很確定自己了解他的冬兵。

冬兵是武器。不是人，不是設定任務的主腦，他只是執行者。

若以作用論，其實Rumlow認為自己也算不上是個人。光明的美國隊長不會真的明白他的Bucky要面對什麼，但Rumlow認定自己和他的冬兵一樣，他們眼中沒有世界，沒有人類全體，沒有Steve Rogers，只有取人性命，完成任務。

他們應該都只是沒有感情的工具。

如果真這麼簡單就好了。

冬兵回歸的那天，二十歲的Rumlow覺得一切都對了。

他依然令人興奮，腎上腺素隨著冬兵快速的攻勢而昇高，熟悉的感覺回到他舉槍，移位，配合冬兵的步伐逼近目標時。對的，就是這樣，像風暴掃過地表，他們的槍下無一活物。

信念僅是虛無，任務是附帶條件，重點在力量展現。對Rumlow而言唯一有意義的，是他終於有能力和冬兵平行，不用擔心自己擋了他的路，他也能是個開路者。

任務當然順利完成。回程時坐在車上，Rumlow依然亢奮，他們的衣物上都染了血，槍口還是熱的。

冬兵漠然坐在他對面。

現在沒有任務，Rumlow放鬆地看著他，他的臉和三年前一樣，而在場只有Rumlow知道，這個像冰塊一樣冷淡的人隨時會變成另一副樣子。

Rumlow還記得他站在布魯克林街角，日出時的笑容。

心情忽然詭異地沈悶了起來。他不該在意那個，就像他也不該在意當他們回到基地述職時才發現，冬兵受傷了。

他身上的血不只有別人的，黑色防彈裝掩蓋了他鎖骨上方的槍傷，冬兵對此似無所覺。

Rumlow還有工作，得回報任務結果，但他有點分心，因為他的眼角餘光掃到那些人趕上前，幫冬兵檢查時只是簡單的止血包紮。他們對金屬手臂上的破損更在意些。一群人忙著打開一堆儀器測試，焊槍點觸得火花閃爍。

他是資產，Rumlow提醒自己這點。但是…媽的這傢伙中了槍連哼一聲都不會嗎？

還是不願意？或根本無感。

儀器告訴那些人，冬兵一切正常，還可以使用。

他們放心了。他也應該放心，但Rumlow就是不大痛快。

上頭說他這次幹得不錯，他微笑沈默。

有人直接在冬兵完好的右手裡塞了個士力架，Rumlow看著他面無表情的大口吃著。最少他們知道讓冬兵餓太久會出事的。

一切都對了的感覺慢慢退去，冬兵坐在一旁默然吃他的巧克力，身邊一組人忙中有序，專注檢查他的生理機能和腦部活動。Rumlow開始覺得一切都不對勁。

冬兵現在很“正常”。

當他又不正常時呢？

不知為何，Rumlow就是直覺到，那日清晨的笑容會重現。

他只能在極短的時間內看著這個人。然後，一定會再度失去他。

早晚的事。

一個念頭莫名地跑出來。當冬兵再度坐上那張椅子時，Rumlow希望自己可以不必在場。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Rumlow知道冬兵從不記名字，他只用人稱代名詞。

『你，處理他，目標交給我。』大概就是這樣。

於是目前的狀態讓Rumlow有點火大，不，是很火大。

「矮子，十點鐘方向。」冬兵用槍口指了指。

Rumlow沒好氣地往他指定的方位移動。

對，冬兵只會喚他，而且不是Rumlow，Brock，或是大家都這麼叫的隊長，就是矮子。

「操。」Rumlow暗罵，開二槍解決掉側翼後回頭望向他，冬兵點頭，比個手勢要他留在原地。

冬兵前進，直接對任務目標開槍，ok又搞定一次了。

有他在，任務都是這樣簡單完結，絕對不會留下任何可追查的痕跡，反正到最後，人們也只會歸納到又一次無解之謎。

冬兵這次回歸已經二週了。根據上頭交待的任務進程，只要再解決一個人，就可以回收他了。Rumlow想過，要是他一直保持這樣，是不是可以停止回收作業呢？

老實說他搞不清自己為何會這麼想。組織要如何處理資產（還是個很可惡沒禮貌的資產）跟他無關，不過，和冬兵一起出任務的確很過癮。

因為簡單。

Rumlow抬頭看一眼天際，南歐的陽光正盛，冬兵收起他的槍，在剛死了五個人的文藝復興時期別墅前，走向接應的車輛，手臂映著光。

周遭的美景他根本懶得望一眼。

有人說暴力是邪惡的，聖經說不可殺人。但是走在他身邊，Rumlow卻有種敞亮感。邪惡需要動機，殺人得有理由，而這些都和他們無關。罪惡必須在人心中有意義才會有感，對執行者而言，除了行動，一切皆虛無。

動機是別人的事，Rumlow只是愛上這種乾淨俐落的感覺。

他只希望能和這個人一起，再久一點。他喜歡看著他的藍眼在槍火下無情閃爍，沒有什麼能在其中留下陰影。

但留在他記憶中的除了這些，還有非常少數的，他也許應該遺忘卻總甩不開的事。

有一回，他們坐運輸機要去下一個地點，引擎聲吵得要命，但冬兵坐在他身邊睡著了。

他的生理機能經過控制，有個隨行的傢伙會在適當的時候幫他打針，冬兵再吵也能睡。

當他的頭不由自主的往Rumlow肩上靠時，他沒有推開。

在那些人眼中，他只是武器。Rumlow望著他的臉，發現他的眼皮微微動著，他想，冬兵也會做夢嗎？

應該吧。Rumlow轉頭看向窗外，剛突破雲層，黑夜中星子閃耀。冬兵在他肩上，呼吸沈重安穩。

一種非常不切實際的想法出現，Rumlow覺得，就這樣下去不是很好？他可以讓這個人在他肩上一直睡著，等他醒來時，他還會叫他矮子。

還會記得他。

在某些情境裡，有人會說這是愛。但Rumlow不會這麼說，他們應該都不會愛上任何人，包括彼此。

而且他很清楚這樣的時間很短。就像鬼故事永遠不會消失，只會一直流傳。不管它的源頭在那裡，總會在那張椅子上重新開始。

當冬兵在德國的黑森林裡，叫了聲矮子小心，然後伸出金屬手臂幫他擋下一槍後，Rumlow的心開始往下沈。

他們完成任務了，Rumlow卻沒放鬆，他保持警戒，因為冬兵沒有前進，他正抬頭，看著林間的新月。

不像當年， Rumlow現在可以查覺到他的動作，表情，還有他轉過頭，皺眉望著他時的微笑。

「矮子…」冬兵喃喃地說。Rumlow幾乎能從他像深海的眼睛裡看到他的迷惑。

時間到。

他又要失去冬兵，又要被遺忘。

有一種說法，遺忘了某人，就等於在腦子裡殺了那個人，他將不復存在。

他們會在冬兵腦子裡，殺了他。

但他現在還記得。

「Run」

在月影中，Rumlow無聲地說。

冬兵看著他，疑惑迷惘，好像他是這個年輕人眼中唯一的解謎人，僅有的依靠。

該死的就像當年。

「Where?」

Rumlow發現他答不出來。

片刻遲疑，一切就晚了。接應的人員到了，冬兵還是站在那裡。

他們又帶走他了。

往後幾年，Rumlow總會想起那一刻。要是當下什麼都不管，拖著他就跑，會發生什麼事？

他們也許會成為神盾局和九頭蛇一起通緝的人，再也不可能安全。所以他應該是幸運的。

但冬兵是否就不會再忘記他？

這個問題Rumlow一直沒有答案。


	4. Chapter 4

只剩五分鐘。屬於他的時間將要結束。

門外傳來嘈雜的聲音。他們應該在準備了。

半躺在椅子上的冬兵不再平靜，像個在夢中受到驚嚇的嬰兒，他的眉頭皺著，身體不時輕顫，但眼睛還是緊緊閉著，像在醒來與繼續沈睡中掙扎。

他都夢到些什麼呢？Rumlow一直很想知道。

他深吸口氣，抬眼直視銀幕上顯示的數據，嗯，程序即將完成。

該退遠一點了。

放開他的手，Rumlow挺起身，靠向椅背。

當他醒來時，就不是需要保護的沈睡士兵，而是他們的武器。

每隔幾年，Rumlow就得在一定時間內負起保護資產的責任。每回執行這個任務時，Rumlow都有將自己拖離常軌，丟到另一個宇宙裡的感覺。

這不是他該做的事。

在最接近完美的概念中，每個人都應有自己的定位和角色。Rumlow認定他生來就是要毀壞這個表像平靜，內裡充斥混亂的世界。珍惜和保護是其他的，像Steve Rogers那種人的責任。

而他們讓他守著冬兵。

又不是像博物館裡的美國隊長，要守護整個世界，Rumlow隊長只需顧好沈睡的冬兵即可。只要坐在這裡盯著一個不醒人事的傢伙。

多簡單的任務，簡單到他想拒絶都找不到理由。

第一次接到這個任務是十年前的事了。由老大親自交待，當時Pierce跟他說：「你就留在這裡守好他。」

那時Rumlow謹慎地直視他，想從眼前這張微笑的臉上找出蛛絲馬跡。

也許是測試？

「收到。」Rumlow回答。無論如何，不能質疑任務。

Pierce打趣地掃視他一眼，然後轉頭望向沈睡的冬兵，若有所思的說：「你不問為什麼？」

「沒有必要，這是任務。」Rumlow說。確定這是標準答案。

「好，很好——」Pierce回頭看他，微笑讚許地拍了拍他的肩，親切的像某個遠親好叔叔。

有人說相由心生，四十歲後的面貌通常能反應出一個人的心境，好人壞人一望即知——這是屁話，這張臉只能用端正溫良來形容。

Pierce可是他認識的人當中最善於玩弄權謀，最冷血的人。

「你應該明白，資產，和這個程序，對情勢而言是必要的，不能出半點差錯。」Pierce說得客氣，好像他是個學生，得向他解釋什麼重要的原理。

Rumlow沈默，只是點頭。他當然明白，出任何差錯，就是拿命來賠。

「不用管其他的事，外頭有人看著，」Pierce說著，又拍了他的背，然後瀟洒地走開，頭也不回：

「他就交給你了。」

看著Pierce離開，Rumlow想著他說的話。

這個人從不說廢話，聽的時候得小心，他要傳達的通常不只是字面上的意義。

而他說外頭有人，也就是說隨時有人會對著他的手剛拍的位置補上一槍。

他們在監視冬兵，當然還有他自己。

Pierce是何時發現的？也許是方才，或更早，不清楚。

Rumlow走到那張椅子旁，冬兵正昏迷中。好，任務是看著你，就這樣而已。

一點也不難，當然，真正的難題早在半個小時前就過去了。

他找了張椅子坐下，看著冬兵，幾分鐘前他才遭到電擊。

人能忍受多少痛楚？Rumlow想著，他伸手撫摸冬兵汗濕的額頭。

總是這樣，他知道痛苦會消失，坐在椅子上的人會昏迷，然後他會忘光，一切都會過去。

過不去的是他，這個旁觀者。

都這麼久了，他以為自己應該麻木了。看來時間還是不夠。

Rumlow看了一下錶，午後三時。

地下金庫很陰涼，不像外頭。現在是盛夏，街道上的陽光像能殺人一樣熾熱，他想，剛才大概是熱昏頭了吧。

不然怎會出那種錯。

入行十年，九頭蛇裡少有人比他更有經驗，應該說，Rumlow是少數能在這行混了這麼久，沒死也沒瘋的人。

死亡和瘋狂往往不是來自外力。他們這類人最常見的困境其實是無聊。人們慣於把自己的有形生活加注些無形的概念，比方說宗教，理想之類的，以此合理化自己留在這世上的原因，不這麼做，空虛感早晚會找上門來，而以他們的工作而言，結果通常是致命的。

Rumlow沒這麼多理念想法，只是每當他開始覺得無聊，厭煩時，總會想到也許明天冬兵就會再度回歸——這願望比耶穌再臨容易得多，左右他的救世主只是個一定會出現的武器。

他會回來，我會等著。Rumlow常對自己這麼說。這是他身處在血腥混亂的世界裡唯一可以依靠的事。

他不知道這算不算是愛。愛這個詞存在於他生命光譜的另一端，只是個陌生的概念。

Rumlow只知道冬兵從未令他失望。即使每次回歸，冬兵都沒有留下之前的任何印像，即使他從未記得，都無所謂。某種程度上這也算是種令人安心的感覺，他不曾也永遠不會記得，於是每一次都是重新開始，週而復始如同地球自轉般可靠。

可靠的冬兵會出現在他身邊，他們會一起出任務，他的願望就這麼簡單。

冬兵是武器，Rumlow自己也不過是個工具，其他不可靠的東西都不該存在。

於是冬兵也不該在刺眼的夏日艷陽下問他：『你是我的朋友嗎？』

他卻真的該死的這麼問了，就在半個小時前。他們站在紐約街頭，身後還有兩個死人。

Rumlow怔住了。

他知道一定會發生的事，都十年了，這些程序已是不變的循環，就像太陽總會昇起，蘋果總會掉落，凡人皆有一死，冬兵早晚會失控。

但是朋友？這太過份了。

也許是陽光，氣溫，或是他真的受夠了，Rumlow在意識到之前回答：「是。」

一個簡單的字，由他的嘴裡說出來，像個咒語，它讓冬兵嘴角上揚，安心得意的笑，他臉上的表情在說『我就知道。』

然後Rumlow發現，他被困住了。

再來的程序很明確，已印在他十年特務生涯累積的反應機制裡，他現在要做的就是等著他們帶走冬兵。

但是不，這次不行，他們不能在這樣明媚的日光，和他問了這樣的問題後，帶走他。

想停住時間，想留下來，想走。

Rumlow轉過身，看向四周，時間在他腦子裡跑著，三分鐘，他們只有三分鐘能離開這裡。

「為什麼我想不起你的名字？」冬兵停滯他身後，緩緩地，懶散地問。

「等一下再說。」Rumlow回頭看他，同時拉著他的手臂：「我們得…」

他還沒說完，頭頂上就傳來螺旋槳的聲音。

錯了，他們連三分鐘都沒有。

工具和武器又被帶回這裡，這個陰暗的世界一角。

冬兵坐進椅子時一直看著他，Rumlow不知道自己當下的表情，大概很糟吧。

因為冬兵對著他笑說：

「沒事的。」

Over and over again.

程序完成後他們就離開了，Rumlow則收到一個完全不合理的任務：守著冬兵。

他很清楚Pierce的要求不只於此，他還要Rumlow守好自己。

坐在這裡，Rumlow想著，也許可以打爛這堆機器，扛著他逃。不是做不到。

然後呢？殺光外頭的人，逃到世界的盡頭？

到最後他什麼都沒做。只是等待。

等著那種悶痛的感覺過去，然後，他就能離開了。

「我不是你的朋友，」Rumlow對著不醒人事的冬兵輕聲說：

「但我可以保護你。」

從那刻開始，這個承諾他專注地守了十年。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Rollins走進來問：「他快醒來了？」

「嗯，」Rumlow沒看他，只是望著冬兵：

「準備好了嗎？」

「差不多了。」Rollins點頭。

「好，等他們進來我就出去。」Rumlow說。

Rollins皺眉，有點搞不懂他在做什麼。Rogers那群人失蹤了，他們今天可能要面對非常麻煩的狀態，航母能不能順利離港是個問題。大夥還等著Rumlow做任務簡報，但他好像只想坐在這兒發呆。

身為二把手，他不會冒然催促，Rumlow有他自己的步調，跟著他的這幾年Rollins學會一件事，別問，做就是了。

但老大看來真有點不對勁。

「所以，任務簡報…」Rollins決定冒險提醒他一下。

「二分鐘後，讓突擊隊待命。」Rumlow還是沒回頭，冷冷地道。

「收到。」Rollins立刻轉身離開。

二分鐘。Rumlow知道自己在拖時間。

Pierce多年計劃的大業就要實現，九頭蛇終於能完成最初的目標，淨化世界。現在唯一要緊的應該是防陼Steve Rogers這個缺口，而不是坐在這裡看著冬兵。

想來其實很詭異。這世界大概真有什麼宿命力量在掌控，九頭蛇好像就是得在關鍵時面對美國隊長，七十年至今居然都沒改變。

歷史是個迴圈，總在不停的重複，恩怨叠沓到最後就是這樣，沒完沒了。

不像他和冬兵。

他們之間沒有過去，沒有悔恨與遺憾，只有當下。最少這二十年來Rumlow是這樣說服自己的。他不想知道冬兵的過去，那不需要，對這個存在，無知才是最安全的狀態。

只是他沒想到連這個不變的事物竟然也會出現無法預知的改變。就發生在二年前，美國隊長重現世間那天。

那天神盾局的Coulson像瘋了一樣，抓著每一個知道真相後不必滅口的人吼著：『他沒死，他回來了。』

有趣，九頭蛇的大敵回歸了，身為兩方的資深人員，Rumlow退到一旁準備看好戲。Pierce顯然在第一時間猶豫了，Fury的反應比他快得多，Rogers立刻被送回紐約嚴加守護，九頭蛇失去了殺他的契機。

沒人知道一個冷凍了七十年的國民英雄還能有多強大，於是所有人都在等待著。

說實在的，就算Pierce想動手恐怕也沒機會，有個第一流的忠心神盾局探員隨時守候在側。興奮的Coulson沒事就拿著他心愛的卡片站在Rogers床邊傻笑發呆，Rumlow覺得他大概想伺機印上隊長的指紋吧（搞不好已經這麼幹了）。那傢伙總是向每個人炫耀那堆舊巴巴的紙片，Coulson說他收集了各個版本的美國隊長，和完整的咆嘯突擊隊，當然，裡頭一定有隊長的小伙伴Bucky。

漫畫裡的Bucky只是個少年，但美國隊長專家Coulson說，其實Bucky才不是小孩，他可是和隊長一起長大的…

想阻止Coulson說完全部的故事可能得先悶死他，Rumlow只能苦笑聽著，然後，他無可避免的想到一件事。

冬兵的傳說也有七十年了。

咆嘯突擊隊裡只有Barnes中士戰死，他掉下火車，沒人找到他的屍骨。

冬兵的資料是秘密，但Barnes不是。當電腦螢幕出現他的照片時，Rumlow開始後悔自己為何要查看這個。

Steve的Bucky。

他的冬兵。

看著螢幕，Rumlow想著的是在冰櫃裡沈睡的男人。他會醒來的，當九頭蛇需要他的時候。於是Rumlow暗自希望現在躺在病床上的Rogers永遠維持這個狀態就好。

他失望了。英雄再度回歸，Steve Rogers這個自由世界的象徵人物不但覺醒，還證明了他並非過時之人。

當Fury要他的突擊隊配合Rogers出任務時，Rumlow沒有異議。當然，因為Pierce也沒有異議。

何況他想知道美國隊長是怎樣的人。

人們習慣性地喚Rogers為隊長，Rumlow也一樣。所以和他配合時，Rumlow會很自然的退到第二線，然後跟他的人說：『聽隊長的指示。』

Rogers的確是個戰略專家，而且他總是衝第一個，攻擊時旁若無人，Rumlow發現他得顧著隊長的背後，這狀態詭異的與配合冬兵時非常相似。

不同的是Rogers會說謝謝。

還會在任務結束時和大夥聊天。

而且每個人都喜歡他。除了Rumlow本人。

Rumlow總覺得Rogers負擔的東西太多，太無謂。他的回憶和經歷也許很精彩，但Rumlow明白Rogers的世界和他有一大段無法超越的鴻溝。

他是另一端的人。

就算Rogers是個令人稱羡的英雄，和他站在一起時好像就處於永遠的正確方，但重點在立場，Rumlow的選擇早在二十年前就做好，沒有多餘的轉圜空間。

無論如何，他並不討厭Rogers，如果沒有冬兵，Rumlow也許還會喜歡他。

他是Bucky的Steve，光這點就讓Rumlow混身不對勁。每回看著他時Rumlow都忍不住想到，他認識還不是具武器時的冬兵。

這種感覺讓他非常不適，就好像被人偷走什麼重要的東西一樣。

Rumlow衷心希望Rogers和他的復仇者夥伴們永遠有打不完的外星怪物要處理，就是別碰九頭蛇。別讓他們找冬兵出來處理隊長。

Rogers一定會認出他的。

可惜他不能反對Pierce的決定，而事態果然就像他想的那樣發展。於是當Rogers放棄抵抗時，Rumlow只有一個想法，殺了他。

不能讓他帶走我的冬兵。

他沒想到的是，他的冬兵也認出Steve Rogers了。

太快了，他從未在這麼短的時間內失控。在他識得冬兵的二十年內，從未出現這種狀態。

他的二十年，比不上Rogers的十分鐘。Rumlow自嘲地想著。

現在，冬兵緩緩的睜開眼睛，Rumlow低頭垂肩，ok，時間到。他的任務結束了。

專業的那些人開始一個個走進來，Rollins也跟著，站在門口，全付武裝。

Rumlow冷然地站起來，走到一旁看著他們扶起冬兵，檢查他的瞳孔，心跳，腦壓，滿意的說「他準備好了…」

然後冬兵起身離座，他抬頭，剛好望見一直守在這裡的突擊隊長。

冬兵保持一貫的沈默，只是站在那裡安靜地讓那些人幫他穿戴好裝備，帶上他的槍，手榴彈，短刀，一大堆能讓武器更有效率的東西。

只是他的視線沒有離開過Rumlow的臉。神情冰冷空洞一如既往。很好，Rumlow放心地想，恢復正常，即使他曾記起Rogers，而偉大的美國隊長也沒有忘記他最好的朋友，都沒關係了。

他絕對忘光了。

包括我。

不知怎地，Rumlow忽然想起那年夏天，在陽光下他問：你是我的朋友嗎？

他們不會是朋友。不像Rogers和他的Bucky。時間不夠，永遠不夠。

唯一足夠的時間是讓他們說：「武器準備好了，隨時可以出發。」

Rumlow無聲謹慎地退到一旁，讓冬兵先行。走過他眼前時，冬兵忽然微側頭，淡淡地說：「矮子，跟上。」

他剛才說了什麼？

Rumlow怔住，視線跟著他。

他叫我矮子？

「隊長，照計劃執行嗎？」在他身後的Rollins突然這麼問。

Rumlow回頭，這小子也跟著他五年了。

「當然，」Rumlow說：「Rogers再有本事也闖不過他那一關。」

「嗯——好。就這麼辦。」Rollins點頭，聳聳肩：「別擋他的路對吧。」

「對。」Rumlow說。

走出銀行時Rumlow發現日出了，城市天光乍現。

他想到十七歲那年在紐約街頭找到的冬兵。現在他走在前方，看不見他的臉。於是也看不見他臉上的表情。

但Rumlow就是知道，這回不一樣。

他還來得及和那些人說，資產不對勁。還來得及攔下他。

Rumlow沒開口，不過他很清楚，這將是最後一次看到他的冬兵了。

他微笑，迎向晨光，戴上槍。

時間流逝，四時周而復返。有些事情會不停的重複，心情也是。但總有一個時刻，會打破所有計劃好的狀態，因為人性永遠是難以預估的亂數。

但這一次他相信自己的估算不會出錯。於是Rumlow現在只有一個微小的希望：

在今天的惡戰後，也許Rogers的Bucky會終於記得他。


End file.
